M10: Black Hole
M10: Black Hole is a mission featured in Metroid Prime: Federation Force. The Federation Force is deployed to Talvania to stop Space Pirate Missile Transports from delivering interstellar missiles to their base. These missiles are capable of capable of bringing down the [[G.F.S. Aegis|G.F.S. Aegis]]. There are four Transports to destroy. The bonus objective of this mission is to destroy every Dropship (10 of them). General Alex Miles instructs the Force not to shoot the missiles, as doing so will cause severe damage to their Mechs. Instead, they are tasked with destroying the ships themselves. During this time, they are attacked by Pirates, Elite Pirates, Troopers, Flying Pirates, and Bruisers. After the fourth ship is destroyed, Samus Aran contacts the Marines to warn them of an incoming Elite Transport. Once that is destroyed, the Extractor will be deployed. The mission was named C-3 Island in a video at E3 2015, when the game was first revealed. General Alex Miles quotes (E3 2015) The following quotes are from early footage of the game, and have changed in the release version. *''"Pirates are attempting to bring down the Aegis with interstellar missiles."'' *''"The Pirates have constructed interstellar missiles capable of destroying the Aegis. The missiles are being delivered via transport ship through a wormhole. It is imperative that you destroy those missiles before they can be delivered to the launcher."'' *''"Looks like we were able to drop you off undetected. Use this to your advantage!"'' *''"Another wormhole! Destroy that ship!"'' *''"Another cargo ship is inbound! Shoot it down!"'' Terminal System Report: Launcher installation and adjustments complete. Initiate missile acquisition preparations. Mission briefing Pre-mission "Attention, Marine! We received an urgent transmission from Samus Aran! We believed we'd wiped out the Space Pirates' ability to manufacture ballistic missiles. Unfortunately, Samus has confirmed that we missed one of the factories. She also reports that the Space Pirates had already begun transporting the missiles before she arrived. They appear to be heading for a missile launcher located on Talvania. Our calculations confirm that the launcher is preparing to receive the weapons and is targeting the Aegis! The Missile Transports are using some kind of wormhole technology to move from the factory to the missile launcher. Samus reports that four Missile Transports departed the factory. Your mission is to intercept those ships before they can deliver their cargo. Be careful, Marine! The missiles aren't likely to be stable, and setting one off by shooting it instead of the Missile Transport will hurt. A lot. Don't let them reach the launcher! The fate of everyone aboard the Aegis is in your hands!" Post-mission "The entire crew of the Aegis has you to thank for protecting us. The Space Pirates have reminded us that they're still a resourceful threat. We can't afford to lower our guard. Samus reports that the last missile factory has been destroyed--for sure, this time. We no longer need to worry about the threat they posed. I cannot express my thanks, both to Samus and to name." ru:M10: Черная дыра Category:Missions Category:Talvania